5 Times the Team thought Tim was in a Realtionship
by My Life. is Limitlesss
Summary: 5 Times the team thought Tim was in a relationship with Stephaine Brown and when...


This story is dedicated to Spoiler1001 !

* * *

1. Nightwing

Tim and I were on patrol in Gotham one night when this mysterious figure popped out of nowhere. I got into my fighting but Tim beckoned me to stop. It was just his friend Spolier, Stephanie Brown, the daughter of Cluemaster. Was I happy that they were friends, not really, but I'm not going to judge. If she can get by Tim's walls of solitude that only a few people can, I was willing to be her friend.

" You 2 wanna patrol the North side of Gotham while I take the South?" I asked them already knowing what the answer would be.

" Yes that would be cool," said Spoiler.

" Ok then, Robin be carefull," I told him.

" Always," said Tim giving me a sincere smile.

Spoiler grabbed him by the arm and they were swinging across building to building.

I knew they were in a relationship and I just couldn't wait for Tim to actually tell me.

2. Conner

Tim invited me to go come to Gotham today to hang out. I knew where to meet him and that him and Batman patrolled here but that was it. I didn't know his name. I didn't know what we were doing. And I certainly didn't know there would be a girl with us.

I met them at the Arcade Center at the Gotham Plaza at 1:00. I saw him walk up with a girl beside him.

" Hey Conner," he said as he walked towards me, " This is Stephanie, she's one my friends."

" Hi," I said.

" Hello," she said stretching out her hand. I took it as we shook.

" Now that your acquainted let's go play some video games," he said.

So we all walked into the arcade there were games everywhere and I mean everywhere. Robin pulled out a wad of bills (Thank you Batman) and we headed for the games. We played games, ate pizza, etc. and when we exited the arcade 8 hours later we were exhausted.

" Boy am I tired," I told them.

" It's about time you should head back to the mountain anyways, and Batman's going to kill me if I'm late for patrol again." Robin said.

" Ya I guess your right ok later," I said and we did our secret handshake. Then I walked back to the zeta beam.

I thought Robin would told me if he ever got himself a girlfriend.

3. Black Canary

Today when Robin came to the mountain he brought a girl with him. I was told that she was Stephanie Brown, a.k.a. Spoiler. He brought her here to help make her sparring better, and I was asked to help.

The rest of the team was out today so it was only us 3.

" Ok show me what you got," I said motioning for her to bring it. Believe me she did. She wasn't as talented as a Bat but she was better than some superheros I know.

Finally I got her down and she laid on the ground with a fail under her.

" You put up a great fight, but there is still more you need to learn," I told her.

" Teach me," she said, " I want to become better."

" I'll help if you want, Canary," said Robin.

" Of course, lets start," I said smiling.

For the rest of the afternoon we taught her many new skills while improving her old ones.

" Ready to spar?" I asked her.

"Totally," Stephanie replied, facing me.

" Not me, him," I told her motioning towards the Boy Wonder.

They both went into fighting stances and circled each other. Stephanie ran first throwing kicks and punches. Robin was blocking them all, he showed no mercy. He took her down again and again. Stephanie always stood up ready to fight again. I knew they weren't going to stop unless I made them.

" I belive that is enough for today," I said.

" Go hit the showers then return home, Robin come here," I said as they were about to leave.

" You wanted to see me?" he asked.

" Yes," I said leaning forward, " nice girl you got there good choice," I looked at his shocked face and walked away.

" She's not my girlfriend," he yelled but I just smiled.

He was determined to go hard on her today, watching her every move as she trained, learning her habits.

That's what I call true love when you learn all you can to make sure they don't get hurt in the field.

4. Alfred

Today Master Tim brought Miss Brown to the Manor to study and do homework.

" What may you be working on Master Tim?" I asked him.

" In Health we have to learn about the body and how it works. Since I was already trained in that I thought it would be good if I helped Steph (Stephanie) study and maybe give her some pointers that may be good in the field," he answered.

" Very well, carry along," I told them and walked towards the kitchen to make dinner.

While I was in the kitchen I heard some laughing and a few thumps here and there. When I finished I went upstairs to get them for dinner. I stopped outside his door and right before I knocked, I stopped hearing Stephanie starting to talk.

" I'm never going to learn this way," she complained.

" Sure you will now where's your pelvis?" Master Tim asked her.

" I don't know. Your arm?" she questioned.

" No it's your hips," he replied.

" Maybe we should use a real model," Miss Brown said.

" That might actually help," said Master Tim.

I turned and walked back down the steps.

_I'll just leave Mater Tim and his sweetheart to studying and call them down for dinner_, I thought.

5. Batman

I was at work while Tim was at school and Dick was at work in Bludhaven. I promised Tim that I would pick him up from school today. Looking at the clock it looked like I could actually keep my promise this time.

When I got there thought I was shocked. There was Tim and Stephanie sitting on the grass outside the school under a tree smiling. Looked like they were enjoying donuts and got some on their faces. Stephanie took a napkin and cleaned Tim's face while he did the same to her. He saw the car parked and looked back to her saying something.

Steph put a hand on his arm and started talking. After she was done Tim flashed her a smile and waved good-bye. He got in the car and sat beside me and the driver took off towards the Manor.

" So how was school today," I asked him.

" It was good, I had a test today in Health (poor Alfred) and one in Science, other than that pretty normal day," he answered me.

We sat in silence for a bit before I said, " How long and you and Stephanie been together?"

Tim looked at me flabbergasted.

" Were not together were just friends," he told me.

We sat in silence the rest of the way to the Manor. When we got there he got out of the car and ran for his room.

_He's so in love_, I chucked entering the house.

The One Time Tim was in a Relationship

Tim and Steph walked into the cave holding hands. When they got to the living room the team stared at them. Tim opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

" How long did you plan on keeping us in the dark," asked Nightwing approaching the pair. Tim gave him a confused look and Conner walked up.

" I can't belive you wouldn't tell me you were in a relationship. You've been keeping this a secret for months haven't you," Conner told them.

" It's not-" Tim started was cut off by Nightwing.

" Relationships are a big thing Timmy, why would you keep us in the dark?"

Meanwhile in the background Oliver handed Black Canary a $10. (He thought Tim was going to end up with a red-head like Dick.)

" Guys!" Tim shouted. Everyone stared at the couple, making Stephanie blush.

" We just started dating today," Tim said followed by a chuckle from the couple.

" Oh," they all said.

" Well," Conner looked at them, " Congratulations," he said with a smile shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

The End

Sorry if this turned out bad don't know much about Stephanie and Tim's relationship.

No in Alfred's POV they didn't do anythin they were wrestling and got Mr. JigglyBones out of the closet for a model.


End file.
